


Лучший отпуск - осенний.

by Komissar



Series: Практика жизни втроём (сборник историй) [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Androids, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Out of Character, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Romance, Smoking, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komissar/pseuds/Komissar
Summary: Всё, что будет появляться в этой серии фанфиков - вольное продолжение "Возможно, интуиция".Так как продолжение не укладывалось в единое повествование, автор решил не мучиться и написать разные тексты, объединённые общей идеей тройничка :)Работа написана для команды "Осенние истории" на ЗФБ-2020.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60
Series: Практика жизни втроём (сборник историй) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664581
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Лучший отпуск - осенний.

**Author's Note:**

> Краткое содержание: Осень — отличное время, чтобы оставить городскую суету и выбраться в отпуск, пересмотреть свои взгляды на отношения и получить порцию новых впечатлений. Что и делают Хэнк, Коннор и Шестидесятый. 
> 
> Ссылка на информацию про Национальный заповедник Аллеени (русский вариант названия взят из Google Maps): https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Allegheny_National_Forest

Инициатором поездки, неожиданно для них обоих, выступил Хэнк. 

— Ну а что, — он пожал плечами, когда Шестидесятый и Коннор удивлённо уставились на него. — Нам всем давно уже пора отдохнуть. У меня с прошлого долбаного ноября отпуска не было. Ты, — он ткнул пальцем в Коннора, — вообще не знаешь, что такое отпуск. Ну а ты… эээ… Кон, наверное, тоже. 

Шестидесятый осторожно покосился на Коннора. 

Идея ему понравилась. Увидеть что-то за пределами Детройта — это интересно, это новая информация, которую можно получить лично, и потому её ценность особенно велика. Он только не ожидал, что Хэнк решит позвать с собой и его. 

Ведь несмотря на то, что Шестидесятый искренне старался быть полезным дома, аккуратным в быту и не навязываться с излишним общением, он чувствовал: Хэнк всё ещё относится к нему настороженно. По-доброму, но не слишком-то открыто. Где-то ревнует к Коннору. Так что рассчитывать на столь щедрое предложение не приходилось, и тем оно было удивительнее. 

— Хэнк, ты уверен? — мягко спросил Коннор. 

Они посмотрели друг на друга тем особенным взглядом, который заменял любые высказывания вслух, а потом Хэнк кивнул. 

Шестидесятый в очередной раз позавидовал такой способности — без прямого контакта и передачи данных, без слов понимать человека. Он тоже старался учиться у Коннора, и иногда получалось. А иногда — совсем никак. Сейчас было более или менее понятно. Наверное. 

И совсем не обидно. Коннор всегда тщательно заботился о комфорте своего человека. Шестидесятый находил это любопытным и очень милым. 

— Когда едем? — он не смог сдержать улыбки, обрадованный перспективой, и когда Коннор взял его за руку, немедленно поделился своими эмоциями через прямое соединение. 

— А вслух? — напомнил Коннор. Он всегда следил за тем, чтобы Шестидесятый проговаривал свои мысли и чувства в присутствии Хэнка. Правда, запретил поднимать интимные вопросы, хотя Шестидесятому было до отказа системы интересно, он же понимал: видео в сети и то, что происходит у Коннора с Хэнком — немного разные вещи. Технически, может быть, одинаково, а наполнение иное. 

— Ох, да ладно тебе, — добродушно проворчал Хэнк, отчего-то смутившись. — Вижу, Кон не против. 

— Абсолютно не против, — с энтузиазмом подтвердил Шестидесятый. — Спасибо, Хэнк. Так когда мы едем? И куда? 

— Необходимо официально оформить отпуск, привести в порядок дела, — принялся перечислять Коннор, скептически взглянув на Хэнка. 

— Пффф, ну документы по твоей части, — Хэнк отвернулся и открыл холодильник, с повышенным вниманием разглядывая его содержимое. 

— Хэнк. 

— Я думал показать вам национальный заповедник в Пенсильвании. Там хорошо, красиво.

— Хэнк! 

— Мы же сможем взять с собой Сумо? — забеспокоился Шестидесятый, пропуская мимо ушей возмущение Коннора насчёт работы. 

— Ага, туда часов шесть на машине, снимем коттедж, с животными можно. Поедем все вместе, куда ж без Сумо. Место правда классное. Хочешь гуляй, хочешь — на рыбалку, барбекю опять же… 

Шестидесятый пригнулся, уворачиваясь от лёгкого подзатыльника — и придвинулся ближе к Коннору, снимая с ладоней скин и обнимая, довольно прищурился. Ему было хорошо и радостно, он уже предвкушал путешествие и не хотел, чтобы Коннор портил настроение человеку подробным перечислением деталей. Это всё решаемо. 

Хэнк наконец определился, достал бутылку пива и обернулся. Шестидесятый увидел, как изменилось выражение его лица, и отступил на шаг, отпуская Коннора. Хэнк всегда странно смотрел, когда видел, как они касаются друг друга, но никогда не комментировал. 

Шестидесятый спрашивал у Коннора на этот счёт, не понимая — то ли Хэнка оно злит, то ли тревожит, но Коннор ответил, что такая степень взаимодействия допустима и не стоит уделять вопросу чрезмерного внимания. Шестидесятый информацию принял, но на всякий случай избегал слишком частого контакта в присутствии человека. Однозначно положительной реакции ведь не было. 

— Раз все согласны, тогда завтра идём договариваться с Джеффри, — подытожил Хэнк. — А ты не занудствуй, — он ласково взъерошил волосы Коннору. — Займусь я этими документами, ну. Обещаю, вот прямо завтра и сделаю. 

Коннор улыбнулся и шагнул было к Хэнку, но тот быстро всучил ему бутылку и занялся поисками открывашки. 

На что Коннор только показательно вздохнул и без лишних церемоний вскрыл пробку пальцами.

***

Шестидесятый высунулся из окна автомобиля чуть ли не по пояс и восхищённо замер, отдавшись ощущению бьющего в лицо ветра и быстрого движения. Мимо проносились, сливаясь в одно яркое пятно, жёлтые, оранжевые и багряные костры осенних деревьев, за которыми виднелась ровная синяя гладь озера Эри. Чистое, безоблачное небо стояло высоко, давая чувство простора и какой-то невероятной свободы. Казалось, Детройта — да и остального мира — больше не существует, а есть только этот момент, только эта бесконечная дорога и процесс движения к цели, и ничего лучше уже и быть не может.

Шестидесятый впитывал новые впечатления всем своим существом, позволив системе обрабатывать информацию в произвольном порядке, не систематизируя и не подвергая анализу. Он сознательно отключил внутреннюю навигацию, чтобы не отвлекаться и не проверять, что будет впереди. Просто здесь и сейчас, и каждый новый объект — необычен и непривычен, хоть относится к знакомой категории. 

Это было удивительно, интересно, восхитительно. Не похоже ни на что, испытанное ранее. 

Он искренне наслаждался, забыв обо всём на свете. 

Даже ужасные дисгармоничные звуки, издаваемые любимой музыкальной группой Хэнка, странным образом вписывались в поток неизведанных ранее впечатлений. 

Только когда машина замедлилась, Шестидесятый плюхнулся обратно на заднее сиденье, откинулся назад, интенсивно обрабатывая всё увиденное. Встретился взглядом с Хэнком — тот добродушно улыбнулся в бороду, и снова вернулся к наблюдению за дорогой. 

С того момента, как они выехали из Детройта, прошло два часа. 

— Перекур, — объявил Хэнк, останавливаясь на обочине трассы. 

Он вышел из машины, с видимым удовольствием потягиваясь, разминая ноги и спину. Коннор обернулся к Шестидесятому, предлагая обмен данными, но тот отрицательно покачал головой — хотелось сначала переварить всё самому. Побыть немного с этим ощущением. И только потом — делиться. 

— Как скажешь, — Коннор спокойно кивнул и вышел из машины, присоединяясь к Хэнку. 

— Моя очередь, — услышал Шестидесятый. — Я могу без остановок, ты знаешь. Приедем быстрее. 

— Так мы не спешим, — Хэнк затянулся сигаретой, Шестидесятый услышал глубокий вдох, длинный выдох. — Это тоже часть отдыха, просто расслабляйся и наслаждайся. 

— Да. Я пробую, это… необычное ощущение, когда список текущих задач слишком короткий. 

— Тебе нравится? 

— Скорее да. Даёт возможность сосредоточиться на главном. 

— Ну вот и хорошо. А то ты такое сложное лицо делал, я уж было подумал, ты… ну… лучше бы поработал, что ли. Не знаю… Эй! 

Шестидесятый сунулся было в окно посмотреть, что там происходит и не собирается ли Коннор сделать что-то особенное прямо здесь — в тех видео всякое показывали, и он их тоже смотрел. Но ничего интересного не застал: Хэнк неторопливо докуривал свою сигарету, а Коннор просто стоял рядом, при этом с таким самодовольным видом, что Шестидесятому захотелось ткнуть его кулаком в бок. 

— Мне хорошо, — Коннор посмотрел на Шестидесятого, едва заметно улыбнулся. — Давай всё же я за руль? 

— Ну уж нет. Если устану, попрошу, окей? 

— Вам нравится водить, Хэнк? — дождавшись, когда они снова поедут, Шестидесятый наклонился вперёд, вклиниваясь в промежуток между передними сиденьями. 

— Да, очень, — признался Хэнк, сделав музыку чуть тише и не отрываясь от наблюдения за дорогой. — В городе не так чувствуется, а на трассе самое оно. Ты и Коннор водите очень аккуратно. Слишком… 

— Скучно, — закончил за него Коннор. 

— Ага, — согласился Хэнк. — Есть такое. Вроде как. 

— Я могу имитировать ваш стиль вождения, это несложно, — предложил Шестидесятый. — Вам интересно было бы… 

— Ни в коем случае! — решительно пресёк его Коннор. — Не уверен, что смогу тебя проконтролировать. 

— А меня, значит, можешь? Хотя о чём я спрашиваю… — Хэнк усмехнулся, прибавляя скорость. 

Шестидесятый вздохнул. Несмотря ни на что, Хэнк явно обладал большим опытом, водил уверенно и безопасно, это чувствовалось. Коннор, как обычно, всего лишь перестраховывался. 

Шестидесятый погладил Сумо и вернулся к собственным впечатлениям. Болтать с Хэнком и Коннором было здорово, но он мог это сделать позже, а пока — пока его тянуло к окнам и бесконечному осеннему дню. 

Когда они добрались до въезда в Аллеени, день уже клонился к закату. 

Поплутав немного по территории заповедника, они наконец-то остановились у арендованного коттеджа. Добротное одноэтажное строение органично вписывалось в лесной пейзаж, скрываясь за широкими стволами окружающих его деревьев, и выглядело весьма уютно. 

Шестидесятый первым выскочил из машины, выпустил уставшего от долгой поездки Сумо и остановился, оценивая окружающую обстановку.

Самое первое, что его поразило — здесь стояла тишина. Когда Хэнк выключил двигатель, стало особенно заметно, насколько здесь иная атмосфера: нет привычного фонового городского шума, только шелест ветра в кронах деревьев, тихое постукивание ветвей, какие-то пока непонятные шорохи и скрипы. И то, если понизить чувствительность сенсоров, они исчезнут. 

Лёгкая нотка сырости в воздухе сообщала о близости воды. Шестидесятый видел по карте, что рядом протекает река, и собирался первым делом отправиться на неё посмотреть. 

Ему не терпелось увидеть как можно больше, желательно всё и сразу. 

— Хорошее место, — Коннор тоже осмотрел их временное жилище и, судя по всему, остался доволен. 

Хэнк открыл багажник, и Шестидесятый сразу подошёл к нему, чтобы помочь с рюкзаками. Человек бы справился с этим и сам, просто Шестидесятому нравилось быть полезным. 

Поклажи было не так уж много — в основном, смена одежды и белья, запас продуктов и напитков для Хэнка, корм для Сумо. Если что-то понадобится, всегда можно доехать до ближайшего магазина, благо инфраструктура здесь налажена отменно. 

— Положим вещи и гулять? 

— Я пас, — Хэнк вскинул один из рюкзаков на плечо, дождался, пока Коннор и Шестидесятый разберут остальное и захлопнул дверцу. — Скоро стемнеет, да и я бы отдохнул с дороги. А завтра в самый раз. 

— Я тоже останусь, — сказал Коннор. Шестидесятый молча протянул ему руку, снимая скин, и Коннор коснулся его запястья. Они быстро обменялись данными: яркий энтузиазм с одной стороны, спокойствие и умиротворение с другой. — Если тебе не терпится, ты сходи. 

— Может, не стоит? На ночь глядя-то. 

Хэнк толкнул тяжёлую деревянную дверь, спустя пару секунд в доме зажёгся свет. 

— Всё в порядке, тут есть связь и безопасно. 

Шестидесятый зашёл в дом, оставил свою ношу на кухне и принялся исследовать, где им предстояло жить. На его вкус, тут было довольно старомодно — тяжёлая деревянная мебель, много лишних мелочей вроде старинных часов на каминной полке, фотографий заповедника и окрестностей, мелких фигурок животных — и практически никакой современной техники. В этом, конечно, что-то было, так жили люди раньше, а кто-то живёт и сейчас. Но всё-таки хорошо, что есть подключение к сети. Полной изоляции и тишины Шестидесятый не хотел. 

Кроме просторной гостиной, соединённой с кухней, в доме располагались две спальни, ванна и душевая кабина, небольшой холл, кладовка. Шестидесятый быстро сунул нос везде, составил план помещений, пока Хэнк и Коннор разбирались с вещами. 

Они всё ещё продолжали, когда он переобулся и направился к выходу. 

— Вернись до темноты, хорошо? — окликнул его Хэнк. — Карты картами, а я бы не хотел, чтобы ты там один по лесу шарился. Не город всё-таки. Завтра находимся, да вся неделя впереди. 

— Хорошо, Хэнк, — пообещал Шестидесятый. Ему было приятно, что человек обращает внимание и на него тоже, хотя никакой причины волноваться нет. Он же андроид, с ним ничего особенного произойти не может. А вот упускать время не хочется. 

Он свистнул Сумо, приглашая присоединиться, но тот шумно вздохнул и облизнулся, предпочитая дождаться ужина, полёживая на уютном ковре перед камином. 

— Ну и ладно. 

Он выскочил на улицу и не в силах сдержаться, побежал исследовать новые пространства. 

Лес Шестидесятого очаровал. Он жил своей собственной жизнью, которая не зависела от того, существуют ли в мире другие люди и андроиды или нет. Каждую секунду что-то менялось, что-то происходило. Сенсоры переполняло изобилие новой информации, и Шестидесятый замедлялся и замедлялся, стараясь коснуться всего, что встречалось по пути — шершавых древесных стволов, нежных гладких листьев, мягкого мха, рыхлой земли. Всё было таким несовершенно совершенным, во внешнем хаосе таился свой особенный порядок, в самом простом предмете открывались бесконечные грани красоты. 

Никакое описание не смогло бы заменить таких ярких, свежих впечатлений. 

А когда он добрался до реки, то снова попал в абсолютно другой, новый мир, который с восторгом принялся познавать и исследовать. 

За маршрутом Шестидесятый не следил — когда потребуется, обратится к карте. Пока что он наслаждался непредсказуемостью. 

Местность постепенно повышалась, и вскоре он наткнулся на пешеходный маршрут. Добротная деревянная лестница привела его на вершину небольшого холма, с которого открылся вид на реку и лесной массив. Тут же туристам предлагалось и место для отдыха, но Шестидесятый проигнорировал скамейки и забрался на каменное ограждение, свесив ноги. Сдвинулся на самый край, упёрся ладонями в неровную кладку и слегка откинулся назад, застывая в полной неподвижности. 

Перед глазами расстилалось разноцветное море лесных крон, сливающихся в единое живое полотно, играющее яркими красками в лучах заходящего солнца — ещё одно сильное ощущение в копилку новых впечатлений этого дня. 

Шестидесятый смотрел на лес до тех пор, пока система не переварила всю полученную информацию и не вошла в стабильно ровное состояние. 

И только после того, как окончательно стемнело, вспомнил, что ему пора возвращаться. Стоило поспешить, ни к чему вынуждать волноваться о себе. 

На подходе к дому пришло сообщение от Коннора — тот интересовался, всё ли в порядке. Когда Шестидесятый откликнулся, следующий вопрос был о том, не хочет ли он погулять ещё хотя бы полчаса. Пожалуйста. Коннор, как обычно в таких случаях, был деликатен и не настаивал, но при этом как-то так складывалось, что отказать ему у Шестидесятого не было никакой возможности. Сейчас он тоже согласился, хоть и без особенного удовольствия. Ну разве Коннору не хватило времени? Разве у него не было нескольких часов? Мог бы и успеть сделать, что хотел. 

Шестидесятый постоял немного, размышляя. 

В конце концов, комнат несколько, место есть для всех. Он мог бы просто уйти в гибернацию в своей спальне и не мешать. И потом, погулять — не значит уходить далеко, не так ли. Можно и во дворе тихо посидеть, например. 

С этими мыслями он решительно направился к дому. Тот встретил его зашторенными окнами, сквозь которые тускло пробивался мягкий золотистый свет. Шестидесятый рассудил так — он посмотрит, и если в гостиной никого нет, то аккуратно зайдёт, сразу к себе и в гибернацию. Коннор вряд ли будет доволен, но не придерётся. 

Он заглянул в узкую щель между шторами. 

Не повезло, гостиная была занята. Он увидел, как Коннор властно толкнул Хэнка в кресло и шагнул следом, нависая над человеком, упираясь обеими руками в подлокотники. 

— Держи руки при себе, ты меня отвлекаешь, — прочитал по губам Шестидесятый. 

Понятно. Уйти сейчас было бы корректно и правильно, но… но это был шанс удовлетворить любопытство и посмотреть на то, что до этого он время от времени только слышал. Коннор об этом не знал, Шестидесятый закрывал от него данные, не желая конфликтовать или что похуже. Но интерес со временем не угасал… как и желание попробовать так же. Только Хэнк не стремился к сближению, а Коннор никогда бы не допустил ничего подобного без согласия человека. 

Тем временем Коннор склонился ещё ниже и прижался губами к губам Хэнка, настойчиво целуя. Шлёпнул человека по рукам, когда тот попытался тронуть его бёдра, и опустился на колени между разведённых ног. 

— Вот так сразу, да? 

— Тебя что-то смущает? — Коннор быстро и уверенно расстёгивал ремень на его джинсах. Отвлёкся только, когда Хэнк погладил его по волосам. Поднял голову, коротко поцеловал подставленную ладонь и лизнул кончики пальцев, тут же прикусив. 

Хэнк отдёрнул руку, состроив гримасу. Похоже, это было чувствительно. 

Шестидесятый замер, не в силах оторваться от этого зрелища, и невольно вздрогнул вместе с Хэнком, когда Коннор резко опустил голову вниз. 

Высокие подлокотники мешали разглядеть подробности, но судя по реакции, Коннор делал нечто восхитительное: Хэнк терял контроль над собой буквально на глазах, его грудь бурно вздымалась от частого дыхания, руки сжимались в кулаки, бёдра двигались навстречу губам Коннора в бешеном, мощном ритме. 

Шестидесятый прижался лбом к стеклу, обхватил себя руками за плечи. Его раздирали смешанные чувства — обида на то, что Коннор никогда, никогда так не делал с ним, что Хэнк никогда его даже не обнимал, зависть к человеку, отчаянное желание внимания, тактильный голод, дикая жажда прикосновений. Он старался быть приятным и тоже понравиться, но… но ему всегда чего-то не хватало для этого. Чего-то, что невозможно было понять, чему невозможно научиться, украсть или купить. 

А Коннор… сейчас Хэнк принадлежал ему полностью, весь. На лбу человека проступила испарина от напряжения, в уголках глаз блеснула влага. Он выгнулся, запрокидывая голову, замирая и дрожа одновременно. Шестидесятый видел, как Коннор переплёлся с ним пальцами и крепко сжал, порывисто подавшись вперёд и приподнимаясь, освобождая рот и сжимая губы, когда на них плеснула белёсая жидкость. 

Только когда Хэнк обмяк, коснулся пальцами собственной щеки и лизнул их. Шестидесятый представил, какое количество информации можно получить из спермы и невольно прикусил губу. Отвернулся, прижавшись спиной к покатой стене дома. Количество программных сбоев выросло втрое, забивая внутренний экран, и он медленно опустился на корточки, ткнувшись лицом в колени. 

Следовало успокоиться, ведь скоро нужно будет зайти и сделать вид, что всё в порядке. 

Шестидесятому стало грустно, он испытал уже почти позабытое чувство одиночества. Как бы он ни старался, ничего не выходит. И вместе с тем, он парадоксально был благодарен Коннору за то, что тот не делился с ним такими вещами при обмене данными. Это было слишком притягательно и недоступно, пробуждало эмоции, которым сложно было подобрать названия. 

Кое-как приведя в порядок систему, Шестидесятый проверил время и зашёл в дом. Ни одной лишней минуты Коннору давать он не собирался, тот и так получил слишком много. 

Коннор сидел в тот самом кресле, с задумчивым видом касаясь пальцами губ. Хэнка рядом не наблюдалось, но из душа слышался шум и плеск воды. 

Шестидесятый стащил грязные кроссовки, оставив их у входа, и направился в свою комнату, не глядя на Коннора. 

— Не хочешь поделиться? — спросил тот, наконец отрываясь от собственных размышлений. 

Шестидесятый отрицательно мотнул головой и захлопнул за собой дверь. Не включая свет, завалился на кровать, раскинув руки. Несмотря ни на что, это был хороший день — один из самых лучших в его жизни, и не хотелось обесценивать все счастливые его моменты. Поэтому он принялся перебирать и пересматривать всё, что сегодня его по-настоящему обрадовало. 

Лес, река, вид с холма… Первая золотая осень, которую он видел собственными глазами, такая красивая, такая непохожая на прошлый стылый ноябрь в Детройте. 

Кровать чуть просела, и Шестидесятый открыл глаза, выходя из цикла воспоминаний. Посмотрел на сидящего рядом Коннора. Тот склонил голову набок, глядя внимательно и серьёзно. 

— Что?

— Ты выглядел огорчённым. Почему? Что-то случилось? 

Коннор снял скин с ладони и протянул руку, предлагая соединиться. Шестидесятый отвернулся, слегка отодвигаясь. Хотя он немного успокоился, у него по-прежнему не было никакого желания общаться или обмениваться данными. 

— Я тебя не приглашал. 

— Извини. Я беспокоюсь. 

— Уходи. 

Шестидесятый замолчал, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Но Коннор явно не собирался отступать. 

— Ты обиделся, что я попросил тебя задержаться? 

Шестидесятый резко сел на кровати, уставившись на Коннора немигающим взглядом. Эмоции снова полыхнули внутри, нарушая восстановленную было стабильность системы. 

— Да что тебе от меня нужно? Я просто хочу остаться один! В моей комнате! Закрытой! Ты хочешь, чтобы я не мешал тебе соединяться с Хэнком — я не мешаю, делайте что хотите, только не лезь ко мне, оставь в покое! 

— Так вот в чём дело, — диод Коннора мигнул жёлтым. — Ревнуешь. 

— Нет! Мне плевать, — неубедительно соврал Шестидесятый. — Это ваши человеческие дела, меня это не касается. Пфф, не интересно! 

Коннор подался вперёд и обнял его, сильно прижимая к себе, пресекая вялые попытки трепыхнуться и вырваться. 

— Пожалуйста, не нужно. Ты дорог мне ничуть не меньше, — услышал Шестидесятый ласковый шёпот на ухо и тут же почувствовал мягкий, но настойчивый запрос к системе. Отказал, и в следующий момент Коннор прижался к его рту, толкнувшись языком между губ. 

Шестидесятый непроизвольно лизнул его в ответ — несмотря на обиду и злость, удержаться от возможности взять образец не смог, действовал почти автоматически. Система сразу же переполнилась информацией, в ней были родственные элементы от модели РК и… Хэнк. То, что осталось у Коннора после контакта и чем он ещё никогда не делился. 

— Отключи анализ, — услышал Шестидесятый, немного приходя в себя. Коннор был рядом, по-прежнему обнимая, гладил по щеке. Когда он говорил, его губы касались губ Шестидесятого, легко раздражая сенсоры, вызывая такие странные… но кажется, приятные ощущения. Стало тепло, спокойно и хорошо. 

Ну вот как ему это удаётся? Можно сколько угодно беситься, а потом Коннор делает… что-то… и всё переворачивается совершенно иной стороной. Ну как так? 

— Зачем? 

— Отключи и узнаешь, — Коннор хитро сощурился. 

Шестидесятый подчинился, и Коннор снова поцеловал его, на этот раз глубже, сначала просто лаская губы, а затем принимаясь оглаживать и легонько покусывать кончик языка. На этот раз пришли ощущения, настолько яркие и всеобъемлющие, что Шестидесятый задрожал от резко накатившего удовольствия, позволяя делать с собой всё, что угодно. Коннор знал, как трогать и Шестидесятый полностью доверился его опыту, принимая нежданные нежности. Таким невозможно было насытиться, хотелось, чтобы это продолжалось бесконечно. Стоило Шестидесятому почувствовать, что Коннор собирается закончить, он с протестующим возгласом подавался вперёд, требуя ещё. 

И получал. Коннор целовал его долго и медленно, не выпуская из объятий, успокаивая и даря невероятно сладкие чувства, в которых можно было утонуть. Даже чувство времени отступило, и казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем этот поцелуй прервался. 

Шестидесятый положил голову Коннору на плечо, ярко переживая случившееся. 

— Извиняйся так всегда, — наконец сказал он, сам не зная зачем. Услышал тихий смешок в ответ, поднялся и поцеловал Коннора сам, копируя его действия. Хотелось большего. Хотелось, чтобы с ним — как с Хэнком. Он не думал, как это будет технически, ему просто нравились ощущения от объятий и когда его так нежно гладили. Это было то, чего он так сильно желал и наконец-то смог получить. Коннор ласкал его губами и языком, а затем и пальцами, и с каждым движением чувствительность сенсоров менялась, то повышаясь, то немного снижаясь. Шестидесятый совсем потерял голову от этих перепадов, комкая в руках ворот рубашки Коннора и оттягивая на себя. 

Неизвестно, до чего бы они дошли, если бы их не остановил невнятный возглас. 

В дверях стоял Хэнк и смотрел с тем самым непонятным, не поддающимся расшифровке выражением на лице. 

Он переоделся, на нём были привычные джинсы и просторная футболка, и только влажные волосы указывали на то, что недавно он принимал душ. Это, а ещё лёгкий запах прохладной свежести, распространившийся по небольшой комнате. 

Шестидесятый вцепился в Коннора мёртвой хваткой, испугавшись, что тот сейчас уйдёт с Хэнком, оставив его снова одного. Или что Хэнк разозлится, и что-нибудь сделает. 

— Вы дверь не закрыли, — кашлянув, как-то сдавленно сказал Хэнк. 

— Хэнк, простите, я… — одновременно заговорил Шестидесятый. 

Коннор мягко коснулся его, высвобождаясь. Подошёл к Хэнку, взял за руки и потянул к постели. Тот подался назад, но Коннор был настойчив — обнял его, удерживая на месте, поцеловал в щёку. 

— Не бойся, всё будет хорошо, — услышал Шестидесятый. 

Боится? Хэнк? Разве это возможно? От удивления он даже забыл нервничать, но на всякий случай отполз, прижавшись спиной к стене, и подтянул колени к подбородку, наблюдая. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Хэнк уходил и одновременно было немного страшно от непредсказуемости ситуации. Коннор его принял, но если Хэнк отвергнет… 

— Ну же. Я всё слышу. Здесь. — Коннор положил ладонь на грудь Хэнку, посмотрел ему в глаза. 

Хэнк накрыл его ладонь своей и, подслеповато щурясь, посмотрел на Шестидесятого. 

Полумрак, человек плохо видит детали вроде выражения лица, сообразил тот и аккуратно пошевелился, меняя позу на менее закрытую. Так, должно быть, понятно? 

— Это безумие, — наконец выдавил Хэнк, тяжело дыша. 

— Нет, — возразил Коннор, обнимая его за талию и подталкивая к постели. Хэнк послушался, сел и Коннор тут же стянул с него футболку, отбрасывая куда-то за спину. Он словно бы хотел добавить что-то ещё, но не стал, вместо этого предпочитая действия: погладил Хэнка по плечам, а потом наклонился и поцеловал, встретившись взглядом с Шестидесятым. От этого взгляда — нетерпеливого, жадного и в то же время полного нежности, его пробрала дрожь. 

Шестидесятый осторожно придвинулся к ним, не уверенный, можно ли ему прикоснуться к человеку самому. Но Хэнк решил эту проблему за него — забравшись поглубже на постель, протянул руку. Шестидесятый зажмурился, подбираясь ещё ближе и подставляясь. 

Лба коснулись тёплые ласковые пальцы, мягко встрепали волосы, скользнули за ухо, поглаживая. Как приятно… 

— Кон… ты правда… хочешь? — хрипло спросил Хэнк. 

Вопрос словно пробил невидимый барьер между ними, и Шестидесятый порывисто прижался к человеку, принимаясь тереться носом о его шею, о колючую бороду. Теперь он услышал бешеный стук человеческого сердца, почувствовал учащённое дыхание, всем существом впитал тепло живой кожи. На ощупь Хэнк был мягкий и упругий, и Шестидесятый с восторгом сдавил его в объятиях, не встречая той жёсткости, которая скрывалась под его и Коннора скинами. Хэнк коротко вскрикнул, дёрнувшись. 

— Эй, эй, полегче, — взмолился он, гладя Шестидесятого по спине, и тот невольно прогнулся, чтобы лучше чувствовать эту широкую ладонь. 

Коннор сильно сжал его запястье, передав — осторожнее, ты же знаешь, люди хрупкие. Между болью и удовольствием слишком тонкая грань, не переходи её. Шестидесятый быстро закивал, сожалея и обещая так больше не делать. Но слишком легко было потерять контроль! Он сел, прижавшись к Хэнку, коснулся его груди, зарылся пальцами в густую поросль, с удовольствием перебирая жестковатые волосы. Заворожённо смотрел, как Коннор целует его, как двигаются их губы, сплетаются языки, слышал тихие влажные звуки и тяжёлое дыхание Хэнка. Потом Хэнк оторвался, чтобы вдохнуть, и коснулся скулы Шестидесятого, обводя контур кончиками пальцев, погладил по щеке, губам и шумно вдохнул, когда Шестидесятый приоткрыл рот навстречу, приглашая. Прикосновение к его сенсорам внутри вызвало взрыв насыщенного удовольствия, и он сжал во рту пальцы Хэнка, принимаясь посасывать и крутить головой, чтобы тот коснулся так ещё. Но Хэнк не стал этого делать, убирая руку и целуя Шестидесятого по-настоящему. 

Это было не так же, как с Коннором — но не менее приятно. Даже лучше. Хэнк целовал грубее и резче, быстрее и иногда прерывался, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Шестидесятый почувствовал, как Коннор расстёгивает на нём рубашку — любовь к этому предмету одежды они разделяли оба — тянет вниз, и повёл плечами, помогая себя раздевать. Он начал дрожать от нетерпения, беспорядочно касался Хэнка и Коннора, гладя и ласкаясь к ним, забрался к Хэнку на колени, покрывая хаотичными поцелуями всё его лицо. Его обнимали, ласкали и целовали в ответ, жёсткие прикосновения Коннора сменялись упругими ладонями человека. 

Он чувствовал тепло и принятие, он даже не представлял, насколько это хорошо. Все ожидания не шли ни в какое сравнение с реальностью.

Шестидесятый сладко и шумно вздохнул, когда Хэнк уложил его на спину, и широко распахнул глаза, не желая упускать ни одной секунды из того, что видел: Коннор обнял Хэнка со спины, целуя в шею. Тронул соски, спустился к животу, погладил и медленно занялся ширинкой джинсов. Было видно, что Хэнк уже возбуждён. Шестидесятый нетерпеливо приподнялся на локтях — наконец у него была возможность рассмотреть всё. И не только рассмотреть, но и потрогать, что он с удовольствием и сделал, нежно касаясь кончиками пальцев головки члена, от чего Хэнк вздрогнул и коротко застонал, а Коннор обхватил и направил ладонь Шестидесятого, показывая, как сделать человеку ещё приятнее. Они вместе ласкали его, и Шестидесятый непроизвольно снял скин, подставляясь Коннору — чем тот сразу же воспользовался, сливаясь с ним сознаниями, разделяя ощущения на двоих и преумножая. 

Чувства вспыхнули с такой силой, что Шестидесятый вскрикнул, порывисто поднялся и прижался к Хэнку, принимаясь жадно целовать его. Сзади человека держал Коннор, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы, периодически оттягивая его голову назад, чтобы получить свою долю поцелуев. 

Хэнк дрожал между ними, его бёдра ритмично двигались в такт движениям охватывающих его член ладоней. Время от времени по его телу прокатывалась волна мелких мышечных сокращений, и после очередного такого раза он схватил Коннора и Шестидесятого за запястья, прося остановиться. 

— Близко? — прошептал Коннор, лизнув и прикусив мочку его уха. 

Хэнк, задыхаясь, кивнул. Шестидесятый потянулся и губами собрал с его виска капли пота, растёр во рту. Анализатор всё ещё не работал, но Хэнк… он просто был вкусным. Глубоким. Его хотелось вылизывать всего, с ног до головы. Шестидесятый всхлипнул, чувствуя, как вспыхивает в нём любовь — чувство, принадлежащее Коннору, и зажигает его самого, вызывая внутри жар. Так странно, но он ощущал, что Хэнк — неотъемлемая часть их союза, он чувствовал его всего, целиком, безраздельно. 

Коннор улыбнулся, толкнул Шестидесятого в плечо, чтобы тот лёг. Он последовал этому приказу, и довольно вздохнул, когда ощутил сверху немалый вес человека, вдавивший его в постель. 

— Вы меня вдвоём уделаете, — всё ещё пытаясь немного отдышаться, ласково проворчал Хэнк. Шестидесятый с удивлением услышал в его голосе нотки смущения. Почему? 

— Вы… ты устал? — немного заволновавшись, спросил Шестидесятый, гладя Хэнка по голове и обнял ногами, чувствуя, как к его животу прижимается влажный упругий член. Ему не хотелось, чтобы их соединение оборвалось, но если нужно… 

— Ну, не так быстро, — Хэнк коротко поцеловал его, и Шестидесятый почувствовал, как человек чуть сдвинулся, а затем — его ладонь у себя между ног. Там было почти нечувствительно, имитация человеческой анатомии была идеальной, но не функциональной. Хэнк, впрочем, разочарованным не выглядел, продолжая ласкать и оглаживать. 

Коннор пояснил — он не планировал, что получится сегодня, они потом разберутся с этим. Но Шестидесятый чувствовал себя прекрасно и так, пока ему было достаточно всего происходящего, он ощущал себя очень, очень счастливым. 

— Я сейчас, — Коннор оставил их на несколько минут, наполненных для Шестидесятого нежными поцелуями и прикосновениями. Острота контакта немного спала, и Хэнк уже не дрожал так сильно. 

— Кон, ты как, в порядке? —он приподнялся, явно пытаясь разглядеть выражение лица Шестидесятого в полумраке, и тот кивнул. 

— Да. Мне хорошо… 

Он провёл руками по спине Хэнка, чуть сжал бока. 

— Почему ушёл Коннор? Он не сказал. 

— Ну… — Хэнк смутился. — Полагаю, за смазкой. 

— Верно, — ответил вернувшийся Коннор, снова присоединяясь к ним. Шестидесятый тут же потянул к нему руку, но получил только ответное прикосновение и просьбу немного потерпеть. 

Коннор поцеловал Хэнка в плечо, потёрся носом о щёку. Тот приподнялся на коленях, и Шестидесятый с любопытством изогнулся, пытаясь посмотреть, что происходит. 

— Подставляй руку, — сказал Коннор, и на ладонь Шестидесятому потекла густая, вязкая жидкость. Коннор направил его, показывая, что надо с этим делать. 

Хэнк застонал, когда Шестидесятый обхватил скользкой ладонью его член и принялся медленно растирать по нему смазку. С этим вправду стало ещё лучше, удобнее. В какой-то момент он совсем осмелел и зашёл дальше — огладил мошонку, нежно сжал и приласкал, с удовольствием слушая, как Хэнк захлёбывается дыханием, скользнул пальцами выше и столкнулся с Коннором. 

Они на короткое время снова слились, передавая друг другу ощущения. Шестидесятого тряхнуло — у Коннора-то весь функционал работал, а система пребывала в ещё большем хаосе, чем его собственная. 

— Продолжайте, чёрт вас подери, — прорычал Хэнк, вжимаясь лбом в плечо Шестидесятого. Тот обнял его свободной рукой, снова занявшись его членом. Коннор сверху улыбнулся, и в следующий миг Хэнк длинно застонал, содрогнувшись всем телом, сильнее разводя ноги и сжимая в кулаке край подушки рядом с лицом Шестидесятого. Тот обеспокоенно взглянул на Коннора, но Коннор просто накрыл его ладонь на спине Хэнка своей. 

И Шестидесятый ощутил себя одновременно и под Хэнком, и позади, снаружи и внутри него — и внутри было так гладко и тесно, и жарко, и Хэнк двигался, делая ещё приятнее. Шестидесятый полностью растворился в этих ощущениях, нарастающих с огромной скоростью, удваивающихся за счёт прямого соединения. Движения Коннора постепенно становились быстрее и более отрывистыми, резкими, сильными, и Шестидесятый невольно подстраивался под его ритм, лаская Хэнка. Вскоре тот снова начал дрожать всем телом, сжиматься изнутри, впился губами в рот Шестидесятого, принимаясь сосать его язык. 

Сенсоры взорвались бурей сильных, ярких ощущений, системы хаотично перемешались, уже совсем неотличимые друг от друга, близкие к катарсису. Реальный мир померк, суживаясь до горячего, влажного человеческого тела между ними. 

Наконец Хэнк расслабился и медленно перекатился на спину, закрыв глаза. Коннор устроился рядом, положив голову ему на грудь. 

Шестидесятый вздохнул, снова осознавая себя отдельным существом, и сделал то, чего ему так хотелось — коснулся пальцами своего живота, обмакивая в густую тёплую жидкость, перемешанную со смазкой. Лизнул, запуская систему анализа. Коннор потянулся и сделал то же самое. Они взялись за руки, обмениваясь впечатлениями, и Хэнк, глубоко вздохнув, обнял их обоих. 

— Я отрубаюсь, — пробормотал он сонно. — Сил нет в душ… опять… 

— Отдыхай, мы всё сделаем, — мягко сказал Коннор, и через секунду человек уже крепко спал.

***

Следующим утром Шестидесятый сидел во дворе, наслаждаясь тёплой тихой погодой, и рассматривал собранный гербарий, когда к нему подошёл Хэнк.

Он спал очень долго и крепко, его не будили. Коннор занялся приготовлением пищи, а Шестидесятый снова отправился прогуляться, на этот раз ненадолго. 

Он всё ещё переживал вчерашний опыт, прокручивал в системе самые приятные моменты и с некоторым волнением ожидал, как будет реагировать на него Хэнк, когда проснётся. 

Коннор был очень доволен, он буквально лучился от радости и уверял, что всё в порядке. Поделился соображениями о том, что раз Хэнк позвал Шестидесятого в эту поездку, то такая близость предполагалась. Или её вероятность. Они не раз обсуждали такую возможность, просто человек должен был к этой мысли привыкнуть, перейти свой внутренний барьер и понять, что они все вместе и нет причин для ревности. Люди вообще сложные существа, а Хэнк к тому же не был расположен к такого рода экспериментам в принципе. Но поскольку это не совсем эксперимент, то можно. 

Шестидесятый поинтересовался, что значит «не совсем эксперимент» и получил ответ, очень его обрадовавший: это естественное развитие их отношений. 

И всё-таки… у человека могло быть другое мнение. Коннор хорошо его знал, но разве можно узнать до конца? 

Теперь Шестидесятый немного насторожился, ожидая… чего угодно. 

— Привет, — Хэнк сел рядом, понаблюдав, как аккуратно Шестидесятый раскладывает свои сокровища. 

— Доброе утро, Хэнк. 

Человек закурил, и некоторое время они оба молчали. 

— Слушай, Кон… — наконец начал Хэнк, неловко вертя сигарету в пальцах. — Насчет… ну, вчерашнего. 

— Да? 

Шестидесятый видел, что Коннор наблюдает за ними из окна кухни, и это его немного успокоило. Словно бы он чувствовал его поддержку. 

Хэнк кашлянул. 

— Я хотел спросить… ты не обиделся? Ну, в общем, всё ли в порядке. Боюсь, я мало о тебе думал, а Коннор, он… чёрт, сложно. В общем, ты скажи, если что не так. 

Шестидесятый удивлённо уставился на Хэнка, пытаясь понять, не шутит ли тот. Но Хэнк явно был серьёзен. 

— Хэнк… я хотел этого с самого первого вечера, когда вы помогли мне. У меня нет никого ближе, никого дороже, чем Коннор и вы. Поэтому всё хорошо, я счастлив. А с функционалом Коннор мне поможет разобраться, чтобы лучше соответствовать вашим потребностям. 

— Ох ты чёрт, — Хэнк смущённо вздохнул. — Знаешь, давай без вот этого вот. Пообещай, что будешь про себя сначала думать. А я… так вас двое, ну. Уж справимся как-то. 

— Спасибо, Хэнк, — Шестидесятый отложил кленовый лист и подошёл к Хэнку. 

Тот обнял его за талию, делясь живым человеческим теплом, усадил к себе на колени. Возможность свободно обнять в ответ и поцеловать не имела цены. 

— И будь добр, перестань выкать, — добавил Хэнк, отвечая на поцелуй. — Раз уж мы теперь настоящая семья.


End file.
